Never Say Impregnation
by Mealian
Summary: Il n'y avait une seule chose dont j'avais peur : l'imprégnation. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un, et encore moins que quelqu'un ne dépende de moi. Mais lorsque je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de rage. L'imprégnation n'est pas faite pour moi, et puis il y avait si peu de chance que cela arrive. Alors pourquoi fallu t-il qu'il s'imprègne de MOI.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que j'y pensais. Publiée cette fiction sur ce site.

Je l'avais déjà publiée avant sur Skyrock, mais c'était il y a quelques années. Entre temps, ce vieux site a perdu des visiteurs et mon style d'écriture a changé, et maintenant je me rend compte du torchon de faute et d'incohérences qu'était ma fiction.

J'ai donc décidée de venir ici la publiée afin de toucher un plus large public et de me donner l'occasion de la réécrire entièrement.

Je tiens à préciser que l'univers de Twilight ainsi que ses personnages, mis à part quelques exceptions, appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Parfois, j'avais l'impression que j'allais imploser. Imploser de l'intérieur, lorsque la tension était trop forte. Je m'emportais facilement. Mais un jour, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'implosais véritablement en loup caramel au milieu de mon salon.<p>

Je suis issue d'une tribu amérindienne située dans l'Etat de Washington, aux Etats-Unis, dans le village de La Push. Selon nos légendes, je serais un loup-garou, ayant pour mission d'éliminer le monde des vampires.

Après la mort de mon père –ma famille est également une histoire compliquée-, je décide d'aller sur mes terres. Cependant, ce que mon paternel avait omit de me dire était que j'avais un frère et une sœur, et qu'il leur avait caché mon existence.

Je suis une Quileute du nom de Mia Clearwater, et mon arrivée à La Push s'annonce explosive.


	2. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec le tout premier chapitre, retravaillé !

Effectivement, je suis passée de 1051 mots à 1677 environ.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas :)

Rappel : L'univers de Twilight appartiens à Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p>« <em>Nous allons bientôt atterrir à Seattle. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture.<em> _Nous espérons que vous avez passés un agréable voyage._ »

Assise dans cet avion depuis bien trop longtemps, je ne cessais de penser. Je n'avais que ça à faire, coincée dans cet appareil. Et plus je pensais, plus je trouvais mon idée stupide. J'étais partie de chez moi, j'avais tout quittée pour venir dans cette réserve indienne. La femme d'Harry –mon père- ne voudrait certainement pas me voir, ni même me parler. Je ne suis même pas sa propre fille. Et qu'en serait-il de mon frère et de ma sœur ? Seth et Leah, il me semblait. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant de mon existence.

Assise au fond de mon siège, je tenais contre moi l'une des lettres de papa. Avant, il m'en envoyait une toutes les deux semaines, afin de me donner de ses nouvelles. Une fois, dans l'une d'elles, il m'avait dit -après avoir vu la photo que je lui avais envoyée- que selon lui, je ressemblais à Leah. Une boule me pris au ventre. _Avant._

L'avion toucha le sol et ralentit. Je trouvais toujours cette idée stupide, et je n'avais prévue aucune manière de me présenter à cette famille en deuil. « Bonjour, je suis la fille de la maitresse de votre -défunt- époux. Vous servez les repas à quelle heure ici ? ».

Le courage me manquait. Je mourrais d'envie de prendre un billet pour revenir chez moi, à Cuba. Cette pauvre famille ne connaîtrait jamais mon existence.

« _Vous pouvez descendre de l'appareil. N'oubliez pas vos bagages, et vous votre véhicule vous sera remis en bout de piste_.»

L'ombre d'un sourire traversa mon visage. J'allais enfin pouvoir descendre de ce maudit appareil. Et surtout, j'allai pouvoir retrouver mon bébé. Il y a quelques années, lors d'un de mes caprices, je m'étais achetée une Harley Davidson. Elle m'avait coûtée littéralement la peau des fesses, mais je l'aimais. C'est l'un des seuls bien matériels que je m'étais permis d'emporter. J'ai toujours aimée la vitesse et sur ce point, elle me convenait parfaitement. Betsy –oui, je la surnommais ainsi- et moi avions parcourues bon nombre de route ensemble.

Je récupérais mon bien lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber. Pour l'instant, ce n'était que de fines gouttelettes, mais j'étais sûre que cette masse de coton allait nous fournir un bel orage.

J'avais encore quatre heures de route devant moi. Cent-cinq miles ne se faisaient pas en un clin d'œil. A peine avais-je quittée la ville que je montais à une vitesse non-autorisée. Maintenant, j'étais lancée. Je ne cessais de penser, de réfléchir, notamment à la femme –veuve- d'Harry. Comment allais-je pouvoir la reconnaître ? Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle, je ne savais même pas à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

Un jour, dans une de ces fameuses lettres tant attendu, Harry m'informa qu'il y avait une meute de personnes comme moi, ici, sans aucune autre précision. Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient. Je ne savais même pas s'il y avait d'autres « femelles » dans cette meute. De plus, je m'inquiétais pour mon avenir : je n'envisageais pas de rester ici à long terme. Je ne voulais pas vérifier si cette légende, qu'Harry m'avait conté comme « rare », « magique » et « fabuleuse » -ce sont ses propres mots » et qu'il appelait « imprégnation » était vrai. J'en avais peur. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un, et encore moins que quelqu'un ne dépende de moi. Peut-on appeler une personne son « âme-sœur » lorsqu'elle nous a été choisie de force ? Je ne pense pas.

Alors que je me rapprochais d'une petite bourgade, Forks il me semblait, une odeur immonde et bien trop sucrée vint à moi. Cependant, cette horrible odeur semblait effacée, délavée. Des vampires avaient élus domiciles ici mais étaient partis il y a peu. Pour que cette trace soit encore marquée, ils devaient être là depuis pas mal de temps. Mais les vampires ne sont-ils pas censés être nomades ? Je pinçais mes lèvres et tentait de me calmer. Les quelques heures passèrent et je me retrouvais dans le petit village qu'était La Push. Je ralentis pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

Quelques jeunes traînaient en bande malgré le froid dans la rue. Je m'arrêtais au niveau d'une de ses bandes afin de demander mon chemin. C'était trois jeunes garçons d'environ quatorze ans, typiquement Quileutes.

« _Vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve la maison des Clearwater ?_ » Les interrogèrent

Un des trois jeunes s'avança et me répondit :

« _Je suis Seth Clearwater. Pourquoi tu veux aller chez moi ?_ » Réagit l'un d'eux

Ainsi, ce fut la première fois que le vis. Mon frère. Seth Clearwater. Des immenses cernes entouraient ses yeux, rougis. Ses joues étaient pales malgré sa peau mate et étaient creusées.

« _J'ai appris la nouvelle. Toutes mes condoléances. J'ai besoin de parler à ta mère._ »

Seth m'indiqua la route jusque chez lui. Sa maison se situait non loin d'ici, à deux rues. Je redémarrais Betsy et y allait le plus doucement possible. Plus je m'approchais et plus mes mains devenaient moites. Je me garai en face de la maisonnette et descendit. Plus je m'approchais de la porte et plus mes mains devenaient moites. Mon pouls s'accélérait tendis que j'appuyais sur la sonnette, qui répandit un air joyeux, en dépit des circonstances. Après une dizaine de seconde, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Des cernes immenses entouraient ses joues, à l'effigie de son fils.

« _Tu dois être Mia. Je suis Sue, la femme d'Harry_. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil et de reculer d'un pas. Cette femme, Sue, savait qui j'étais.

« _Co... Comment ?_ » Balbutiai-je

J'étais sous le choc, bien que cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner.

« _ Harry m'avait tout expliqué il y a longtemps maintenant. A chacune de ses lettres, il me demandait comment te parler de telle ou telle chose. Je sais qui tu es, Mia. Je sais ce que tu es. _»

« _Alors vous êtes au courant pour ... Les légendes ?_ »

«_ Ici, tout le monde est au courant des légendes. C'est juste que trop souvent, les personnes décident de ne pas les croire._ _J'ai pris sa place au conseil. Entre, je t'en prie._ »

J'entrais dans la maison tandis que Sue se décalait pour me laisser passer. C'était une maison chaleureuse, aux murs couverts de cadres. L'un d'eux, accroché sur le mur en face de la porte, surplombait les autres par sa taille et attira donc mon attention. C'était une photo de la famille d'Harry. Au milieu se trouvait Harry, mon père. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, souriant. A sa droite se trouvait Seth et à sa gauche, celle que je supposais être Leah. Sue était derrière son mari, une main sur les épaules de ses enfants. Cette photo avait été prise à la plage. La chose qui me frappa la première fut Harry, car j'avais rarement eut l'occasion de le voir. Chaque fois que je recevais une photo de lui, j'avais à peine le temps de la regarder que ma mère s'empressait de la bruler. Le second choc fut celui concernant Leah. Lorsqu'il avait dit que nous nous ressemblions, je pensais à quelques traits, cependant nous avions exactement les mêmes yeux, le même nez et la même bouche. Le tonnerre retentit et la pluie s'intensifia, me faisant sursautée et détournant mon attention. Je me sentais oppressée dans cette maison. Comme pas à ma place. Je commençais à tripoter nerveusement un fil qui dépassait de la couture de ma manche tandis que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Des pas se firent entendre dans un escalier à gauche que je n'avais même pas remarquée.

« _Maman, qui est-ce ?_ »

Leah. Ma sœur se tenait devant nous. Sa voix était sans vie, comme éteinte. Cependant elle restait froide, distante. Ses yeux étaient rougis et eux aussi étaient cernés. Ils dégageaient une telle colère que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Elle m'aurait accusée d'avoir tué notre propre père que j'aurais eut la même réaction.

« _Je t'en avais parlée, chérie. C'est Mia, ta sœur. Pourrais-tu remonter s'il te plaît ? Je dois lui parler._ » Lui demanda gentiment Sue

« _Je n'ai pas de sœur ! _» Répondis Leah en criant

Me poussant, elle claque la porte de la maison en sortant.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mia » tenta de me rassurer Sue « Elle est comme cela depuis sa dernière déception amoureuse. Elle en voulait déjà à la terre entière alors depuis qu'Harry est parti… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Elle n'a pas encore mutée, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandais-je

Sue répondit par la négative. Elle m'invita d'un geste dans le salon, où une théière nous attendait. Je haussais un sourcil mais ne dis pas un mot. Nous nous assirent dans le canapé et Sue me proposa une tasse que je refusai poliment.

« Je suppose que tu a quelques questions alors vas-y, n'hésite pas. » m'incita t-elle

« _Combien sont-ils dans la ... meute ?_ »

« _Cinq. Sans compter Emily, votre cousine, l'imprégnée de Sam. Tu devrais aller le voir. Il est l'alpha de la meute. A l'entrée de La Push, sur la droite, se situe un petit chemin de terre. Il mène chez lui. Dis lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Et dis lui aussi qu'il faudrait surveiller Seth et Leah._»

Sans même y penser, je la pris dans mes bras. Nous nous retrouvâmes aussi gênée l'une que l'autre, avant de rire doucement. J'étais rassurée. Elle ne m'avais pas foutue à la porte, finalement.

« _Merci_. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et sortie rejoindre Betsy. Je comptais allez voir Sam. La boule dans le ventre que j'avais il y a moins de trente minutes revint en force alors qu'elle s'était faite oublier. Dans la meute, ils sont quatre sans Sam. Quatre non imprégnés. Quatre loups en quête d'âme sœur. Et moi, qui ne voulait absolument pas m'imprégner.

* * *

><p>Alors, ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez moi des review afin de partager votre avi ! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour les amis !

Voici la suite des aventures de Mia Clearwater.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

Rappel : l'univers de Twilight et les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer

**Nda : Les dialogues où un point se place devant les paroles sont les pensées de nos Quileute sous forme de loup.**

* * *

><p>Toujours sur Betsy, je roulais tout en réfléchissant. Je réfléchissais à la meute, à l'imprégnation. Il était impossible que cela me touche. Ce phénomène était trop rare. Je divaguais pendant deux petites minutes, le temps d'arriver au niveau du chemin que Sue m'avait indiqué. Une centaine de mètre me séparaient de la maisonnette. Je roulais le plus doucement possible. Tellement doucement que je suis quasiment sûre que même à pied, j'aurais été plus rapide. Le foyer était principalement en bois peint de rouge. Le bâtiment était un peu vieillot, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Je m'arrêtais et retirait mon casque tandis qu'une bande sortie de la maison. La meute. J'y étais. Je soufflais un coup, posais mon casque sur Betsy et m'approchais. Un homme s'avança, jettant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la maison. L'alpha. Il dépassait les autres de quelques centimètres, assez peu pour que ça ne soit pas flagrant. Ils étaient quatre. Tous se ressemblaient. Short en jean, torse nu, musculature imposante, cheveux sombres et peau halée. Un autre détail attira mon attention : sur leur bras droit, ils abordaient tous un même tatouage.<p>

L'alpha se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention et haussa un sourcil.

« _Sue m'envoi vers vous. Elle m'a dit de vous faire transmettre un message : Seth et Leah vous bientôt muter._ » Répondis-je à sa question silencieuse

« _Qui êtes vous ? _»

Question vitale pour eux. Ils sentent que je ne suis pas humaine. Que je suis comme eux. Je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer.

« Je suis Mia Clearwater, la fille cachée de Harry. »

Un silence de plomb me répondit, me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que j'explique toute la situation.

« _Harry a rencontré ma mère il y a longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes. Ils ont eut un enfant, moi, puis Harry a précipitamment quitté ma mère sans explication. Durant toutes ces années, nous avons gardés contact par courrier. J'ai mutée il y a six ans, lors de mon seizième anniversaire. Il m'a aidé à comprendre ma situation. Il y a deux semaines, il a cessé de m'écrire et j'ai compris._ »

Un autre silence me servit de réponse. Une femme sorti de la maison et s'approcha de l'homme qui m'avait parlé. Il la prit alors dans ses bras tandis que je détournais le regard. Une imprégnation.

«_ Je suis Sam. Voici Emily_ » dit-il en désignant la femme qui venait de le rejoindre

La femme lui ressemblait, par ses origines. La peau mâte, les cheveux sombres. Une énorme cicatrice barrait le côté droit de son visage. La boule dans ma gorge se fit ressentir d'autant plus.

« _Il y a aussi Jacob, Jared, Embry et Paul, qui n'est pas là. Il fait sa ronde. Tu le verras surement ce soir._ »

Emily se détacha de Sam et s'approcha alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. A la surprise générale, elle me prit dans ses bras.

«_ Bienvenue, Mia. Je suis ta cousine. _» me dit-elle en souriant «_ A-tu un endroit où loger ?_ » Je secoua la tête de gauche à droite « _Il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage. Tu n'a qu'à la prendre. _»

Sam hocha la tête à son tour. Forcément, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ils rentrèrent, Emily en dernier. Je fis demi tour, laissant Betsy à sa place, et m'approcha de la forêt. Une envie que je ne connaissais pas encore s'empara de moi. J'avais besoin d'aller dans cette forêt. Personne ne m'en empêcha, alors j'entrais petit à petit dans la masse sombre qu'elle représentait.

Le soleil, caché par les nuages, ne transperçait par les branches des arbres alentours, si bien que j'étais presque plongée dans le noir. L'appel de cette forêt ce fit ressentir, alors j'y pénétrais plus profondément. Du vert. Cette couleur était omniprésente. A terre, sur les arbres. C'est comme si la mousse avait recouverte toute forme de vie, ici.

Marcher n'étant plus suffisant, je me mis à courir sous forme humaine. Je n'avais pas envie de fouler ce sol de mes quatre pattes, mais de mes deux pieds. Quelques kilomètres plus tard, la verdure disparue pour laisser place à une falaise qui surplombait la mer. L'envie de la forêt me quitta, vite remplacée par une autre. Alors je reculais de quelques pas, puis me remis à courir plus vite encore, me rapprochant du bord. Je m'élançais, tête la première, les bras écartés. Le saut de l'ange. Je sentis à peine l'eau me toucher. Je ne sentais pas le froid qu'elle représentait. Je brassais l'eau pour remonter à l'air libre, et une fois à la surface, luttait pout y rester. Les vagues écrasantes essayaient –en vain- de me couler, de m'emmener au fond, avec elles. Je rejoignis vite la plage. Le sable me collait à la peau, et avant même de m'être assise, j'en avais déjà partout. Le soleil fit son apparition, bien qu'avec ma chaleur corporelle surnaturelle, il était inutile pour sécher mes vêtements. Alors j'attendis là, fermant les yeux. Mes vêtements furent vite secs. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi.

« _Pourquoi cette mine soucieuse ?__ »_

Je sursautais et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un membre de la meute s'assit à mes côtés. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« _Je suis Embry. _» m'aida t-il  
>«<em> C'est juste que… Je pense à l'imprégnation.<em> » Répondis-je à sa question

« _Apparemment un phénomène rare. Qu'en penses-tu ? _» Me demanda t-il

Je soupirais un bon coup.

«_ Je trouve cela stupide. On ne devrait pas avoir à nous imposer quelqu'un, loup ou pas. C'est à nous de trouver la personne qui nous convient... Tout ça, c'est artificiel. _»

Embry sourit puis si mit à rire légèrement. Je le regardais mais il ne me dit rien qui puisse expliquer son comportement. Je lui demandais alors son avis.

«_ Moi je pense que pour certaines personnes, ça ne peux pas être plus mal. Par exemple, une personne qui n'a plus rien. Ca ne serais pas super pour elle, de trouver quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? _»

Je haussais les épaules. Il n'avait pas tord, mais dans certains cas uniquement. Tout ça restait quand même artificiel.

Embry et moi passâmes le reste de l'après midi à parler et à rire ensemble. Il me parlait de chacun des membres de la meute et m'aidais à cerner les personnages. Sam le protecteur autoritaire. Jake, le loup trop humain. Quil, le blagueur. Et Paul, que je n'avais pas encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer, le coureur de jupon.

Dans la fin de l'après-midi, Embry se mit à trembler. Il me jeta un regard puis courut vers la forêt, où il muta. Je le suivis jusque devant chez Sam. Tous étaient dehors, nerveux. Je demanda alors à Sam ce qu'il s'était passé.

«_ Un vampire a pénétré sur notre territoire. Paul l'a repoussé jusqu'à la frontière, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient sur nos terres. _»

Paul. Le fameux Paul était présent, et je n'osais pas le regarder. Cependant, mon regard accrocha le sien et tout autour de nous s'écroula. Une chaleur se diffusa dans mon corps entier, et j'eu l'impression de défaillir. Tout autour de moi, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus que lui. Paul. Rien que son prénom relançais cette chaleur dans mon être, dans mon âme. Mon regard restait accroché au sien. J'étais imprégnée de lui. Quand cette réalité s'imposa à moi, quand je trouvais enfin les mots à mettre sur ce que je ressentais, je criais. Encore et encore. Je tombais, littéralement, me roulais en boule par terre et criais. Ca n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être. Mon regard était cependant toujours accroché au sien, il m'était impossible de le détaché. Je me mise alors à trembler. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle.

Embry fut le premier à réagir. Il se plaça entre Paul et moi et coupa ce lien, ce regard qui m'oppressait. Je baissais la tête et arrêta de crier. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Je tremblais de plus en plus et sentais ma température augmentée. Nous étions imprégnés. La douche chaleur me quitta pour laisser place à la rage. C'était sa faute ! C'était lui ! J'entendais Sam et Embry parler alors que ce dernier restait entre nous deux, cependant je ne comprenais rien. J'entendais leur voix sans comprendre un seul mot. Alors je me levais, encore plus tremblante, puis mutait. Je vis que Paul fit la même chose que moi. Son loup était d'un gris métallique, magnifique. Nous foncions l'un dans l'entre et nous percutions. J'esquivai sa tentative de me mordre le flanc droit et le mordit à l'épaule.

« ._ Tout ça, c'est ta faute !_ » L'accusais-je  
>« . Tu n'avais qu'à pas te pointée ici ! » Répliqua t-il<p>

Je me stoppais nette. Paul allait me réattaquer avant qu'il ne se stoppe, comme moi. Le regard vers la forêt, je reniflais profondément. Cette odeur… Un vampire. Le reste de la meute muta et une image du vampire vint à moi. Il ne m'était pas inconnu. Victoria. Encore elle. Une foule de souvenir s'imposa à moi. Elle était venue, il y a cinq ans, à Cuba, avec deux autres vampires. Cette garçe c'était amusée à tuer ma famille. Une tignasse rousse passa devant moi à toute vitesse, comme pour me narguer. L'éclair roux n'avait pas eut le temps de passer que je l'avais déjà mordu à l'épaule. Lorsque le reste de la meute s'approcha, je grondais.

« _Elle est à moi !_ »

Ma voix était méconnaissable. Assurée, pleine de haine. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à intervenir, captant ma motivation. Ils étaient quand même sur le qui-vive. Seul Embry resta derrière moi.

« . _Embry, va t-en ! _» Lui crachais-je à la gueule  
>« <em>. Non<em> !»

Victoria profita de ces trois secondes pour s'enfuir. Le temps que je tournai la tête en sa direction, elle était déjà loin. Une vague de tristesse m'immergea, telles les vagues de la falaise. Lorsque je me retransformais, je portais toujours mes vêtements. L'avantage de la concentration et de l'expérience : on gagnait certaines techniques.

J'étais désormais seule. Je décidais de retourner chez Sam, à pied. En chemin, je repensais à ma mère. Je me demandais si elle pensait toujours la même chose de moi. Une larme traitresse coula le long de ma joue, pour finir écrasée par ma main. Arrivée devant la bâtisse rouge, j'entrais sans frapper.

« _Emily, pourrais-tu me montre la chambre, s'il te plait ?_ »  
>« <em>Bien sûr, suis-moi.<em> »

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en bois clair. Emily me prit soudainement dans ses bras.

«_ Repose-toi. Demain est un autre jour. N'hésite pas à te servir dans la commode, tu y trouveras surement des vêtements à ta taille._ » Me chuchota t-elle  
>« <em>Merci.<em> »

J'entrais, et me déshabillais sans même regarder où je me trouvais. Je m'allongeais dans le lit tout en soupirant.

« Tu peux venir, Embry. »

Ce dernier passa alors par la fenêtre et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

« _Je suis désolé._ » s'excusa t-il  
>« <em>Ce n'est rien. Elle souffrira plus tard.<em>_ Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._ »

Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Embry, que je sentis vite me quitter, me laissant m'enfonçer dans des rêves cauchemardesques.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos impressions, avis et idées ! ;)<p>

Love,

Nsi


End file.
